Digimon: Saviours
by AngelmayLaugh
Summary: Koh's digital world fell into the enemy's hand. Seeking help, he and Sayo leap into another dimension and gather The Legendary Digidestined. Digimon 02 x Tamers x Frontier x DATS x Huntersx Dawn & Dusk.


_**SAVIOURS**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Hey, fellas! It's me AngelmayLaugh! **_

_**This is a Digimon fic that made as I rewatch through the anime and replayed all my games. Digimon is the personification of my childhood as I made this story as a tribute to the cool creatures we called Digimon!**_

_**This is a prologue of the main story so please read this chapter first to understand the whole concept of the story.**_

_**I assure you, the characters on this chapter are all in" Digimon Dawn" and "Digimon Dusk" games and none of the characters are OC's. **_

_**So enough from me, please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon series mentioned in this story.**_

_**"speaking"**_

_**'thinking'**_

_**Flashback**_

"The situation has gone dire…" A man informed. He was talking trough a video call over the large flat-screen monitor in front of him. His hands behind his back and a worried expression painted his face.

"Indeed. Although my best tamers are trying their best to stop this invasion, the enemy progresses slowly but surely." A woman from the other side of the video call said. Concern clear in her voice.

"This is certainly frustrating, Chief Julia. To think that even our highest rank of platinum tamers didn't have a chance against them. Is our forces really don't stand a chance?" The man's hands fell to his sides shaking. Agitated at the moment.

"In a different situation, I'd found this moment amusing that, you, Chief Glare, the head of Light Fang, the Union which lives on the ever bright and cheerful SunshineCITY, become anxious and helpless in the face of an unknown enemy." The woman known as Julia smirk at him.

"Heh, if you put it that way then you, the infamous leader of Night Crow, which resides in the gloomy and full of fear DarkmoonCITY, tried to cheer me up." Glare gave her a smirk of his own, his hands stop shaking. He knew what Julia had said was trying to rekindled his spirit.

"If you still can give me that smirk then how about you stop that negative thinking and trust your companions. Now, have you contact them?" Serious mode back on.

"Yes, actually just now." Glare said. "The Gaia Origin, the eleven protectors of the Digital World before both CITIes were born. After they finally legitimated both our Unions, they started to observe and supervise the Digital World through our technologies." He rubbed his chin. "Sleipmon, one of The Gaia Origin, informed me earlier that the enemy were facing was a new program that was developed within the Digital World that configures the data on a digimon, capable of digivolving and degenerating it's victims only based on the program's will. I have requested reinforcements but they already have their hands full. " Glare said grimly as he stared straight into Julia's eyes.

Julia gasped at the newfound information. If this new enemy can degenerate digimons, no wonder her tamers got defeated one by one.

"That is the reason why I'm so anxious and agitated." Glare sighed. "It's not that I don't trust my comrades. I have the upmost confident to them and their skills! But…" he trailed off, looking to his feet. "Even the Gaia Origin having trouble with the enemy."

"But, we had faced the same crisis two years ago, remember?" Julia asked. Panic creeping in her voice. "Surely our countermeasures should be able to-"

"As I said" Glare interrupted her. "This program is _new_" Glare emphasized the "new". "This new formulation is very hard to decipher even by our finest hackers and programmers. And that's saying a lot." Light Fang reputation of programming was well known far and wide in the Digital World. Hitting the dead end demoralized all of programmers and Light Fang.

Suddenly Glare's office rumbled and shook wildly. His desk behind him bounced slightly and his bookshelves fell, littering his offices with books. As soon as the quake came, it was gone.

'_The enemy is here'_ Glare thought grimly as he stood up.

"What was that?" Julia ask him. The monitor screen cracked here and there. And the transmission was starting to bust as the connection was interfered.

"We don't have much time!" Glare screamed. "Chief Julia! With all of my authority as Chief of Light Fang, I determine to proceed with Plan Codename: Dive!" Glare grabbed his digivice from his belt and stared at Julia, waiting her response.

He saw Julia eyes widen as she shrugged her shoulders. Her body trembling.

"Have we had no other choi- Kyaaaaa!" Glare heard Julia screamed and stumbled for a few seconds before appearing again in the monitor.

'_It seems that they arrived at DarkmoonCITY too!_'

"Julia!" He shouted again. "There are no other choice! Bring "that" and come see me at the bridge! Now!" He then ran out his office, only to see the chaos beyond.

An oval like shape energy emitting black aura appeared just in front of the Shine Office. It was as big as a three story house and two wicked crimson eyes and fangs featured the egg like menace. It exert negative energy that makes oneself fell into depression and darkness within their hearts.

The menace then float its way towards Glare. Seeing this, two Knightmons appeared in front him, ready to protect their leader.

"Chief! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" a Knightmon warned.

"Lady Ophanimon awaits you in the Shine Gate!" the other Knightmon informed him.

Glare, taking his chance, ran toward the Shine Gate. As he ran, he heard the two Knightmons screamed in pain. Looking back, he saw the two Knightmons had turned into digieggs. The menace then turned his face to Glare as he float towards him, chasing him.

"Alert! Alert! All tamers to log out of Digital World! Alert! Alert!" The alarm of SunshineCITY has turned on. Indicating an A-ranked danger: Invasion.

"Chief Glare! We're here to protect you!" Tonpei, a tamer, exclaimed to his boss as he got between Glare and the pursuing menace.

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Cheetah, a tamer too, stood along Tonpei.

"Get out of there! You guys normal tamers are no match against him!" Glare yelled at them, never stop running.

"Let's go! Monodramon!" Tonpei's digivice glowed and a purple dragon with gold horns and claws materialized.

"We will follow! Liollmon!" Cheetah's digivice glowed to reveal a lion's cube with red hair sticking up and a necklace.

But before the digimons could launch an attack, the menace suddenly sprouted two hands on each side of his face. The hands then grab both digimon, turning them into eggs. Tonpei and Cheetah stood dumbfounded as their digimon got beaten without a fight.

"You two! Run! Now!" Glare yelled, looking back as he continued to run.

The menace then let out a high-pitched cry as it hands went skywards. The menace produced an orb so big and wide that started to suck every data it can contain. Digimons, buildings, panels, even floors were being sucked into the expanding orb, crumbling the structure of the CITY and shatter of all the data in the vicinity. Tamers, when in the Digital World were made of data too, also being suck in. Glare saw Tonpei and Cheetah bodies disintegrated into data as their body also being sucked in.

"Damn!" Glare cursed aloud. Guilt starting to enveloped him. Thinking about his fellow tamers and their digimon. But he didn't have time to grieve. He got a mission and he wouldn't stop until it was done.

Fighting the suction of the menace, he managed to find Ophanimon holding to dear life as she grab onto her staff in front of the Shine Gate.

"Ophanimon! Let's go!" Glare shouted as he grabbed his partner digimon's hand into the teleportation panel.

"Glare! I'm so glad you're safe!" the Holy Angel cheered as they teleported away to the World Gate.

The teleportation was completed as Glare and Ophanimon arrived at World Gate, the place where tamers went to do missions on behalf the Union to the scattered DigiArea. The area looked untouched by the menace. Yet.

"Chief Glare! Are you okay?"

Glare, who was wheezing out of breath because of all that running, turned towards the asking voice. He looked up to see Koh, he's prodigy and his partner, Coronamon. Koh was a young teen at the age of 14 with lightly tanned skin, orange hair and red eyes. He wore blue goggles over his forehead, a red T-shirt, an open black jacket, blue shorts, blue socks, and red and black sneakers. While Coronamon was a beast digimon with orange skin and golden hair in his chest. He wore an armlet on each wrists and a similar headpiece with fire burning on it and burning tail.

While Koh's rank as a tamer was only silver rank, his compassion and kind hearted soul reminded Glare when he was his age. Koh's seek of strength but not lust for power, his self-awareness but not pride made Glare convinced that Koh definitely his successor.

"Koh! That's not much time! Come with us as I explain on the way!" Glare started running again followed by Koh and their partners.

"Hey, Lady Ophanimon, why's Chief Glare such in'a hurry?" Coronamon asked looking up to his superior.

"The enemy that's invading the Digital World have entered SunshineCITY" the angel said as calm as possible.

Koh's body jerked as he ran, shocked featured on his face as cold sweat ran across his face.

"W-What happened?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"The enemy that we're currently facing had invaded SunshineCITY and absorbed all the data in it." Glare grimly explained. The situation had turned to be the worst possible outcome.

Glare looked down and almost broke his heart as he saw Koh's face struck with fear. He could see the agitated body language of his protégé as they ran. Koh was afraid.

"How can this happen! What about Tonpei and the others!?" Panic clear in Koh's voice as he looked to see the man he admired.

Glare only shook his head as Koh closed his eyes while biting his lower lip, trying not to let the tears leaked out.

Coronamon patted Koh's back in an attempt to calm him, worried about his partner.

They ran towards the bridge that connect SunshineCITY and DarkmoonCITY as the promised place where Glare would meet Julia.

A loud boom was heard behind them as tamers and digimon alike cried and screamed in panic. Koh looked back to see an egg like shape black thing with crimson eyes and mouth with long hands suddenly materialized from the teleportation panel where Glare had been.

"To think that thing can use the panels." Ophanimon whispered, not believing the possibility.

"Just keep running! Distance is the key!" Glare shouted as they ran.

Koh finally shook out from his shock, screamed "What the heck is that!"

"That thing is what your earlier mission was about." Glare explained, sweat sliding down his face. "You took the Union mission of investigating an abnormal data in one of the DigiArea right?" Earning a nod from Koh, Glare pointed the menace behind them with his thumb. "That's our suspect."

"How can'nit breach the defense s'curity?" Coronamon asked.

"It appears that thing made out of data that our tracker system could not detect." Ophanimon stated.

As they approached the bridge, Glare could see that Julia, with her partner ChaosGallantmon, running towards the other end of the bridge with a girl that Koh knew all too well.

"Sayo!?"

Said girl looked at him with the same shock expression that he currently wore. Sayo was a girl with fairlightly tanned skin, waist-length light purple hair, and purple eyes. She wore black eye pieces over a purple bandana with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it, a turtlenecked blue shirt, a black and purple jacket with long sleeves, a black and purple skirt, blue and black striped stockings, and black and pink sneakers.

"Hey! Lunamon!" Coronamon waved his hand happily towards the digimon despite the situation.

Lunamon smiled at her best digimon friend as she too waved her hand. She was a bunny like digimon with four bunny like ears extended from her head and a single long hair from her forehead.

"Coronamon, nice to see you!" She smiled as she and her partner ran towards them to the bridge.

Glare looked beyond them to see that the menace that were chasing them was chasing Julia as well.

"There are two of those things." Ophanimon calmly stated throughout the ordeal.

They finally met at the center at the bridge and immediately backing their backs as the chiefs assess the situation.

"Julia, you bring "that" right?" Glare asked, not facing her.

Julia just nodded curtly as she saw one of the menace absorbed the fractal codes of her tamers defending the bridge.

"Okay, stop! What's going on!? I just comeback from surveillance mission with Lunamon to suddenly dragged by you here!" Sayo ranted as she glared at her superior, wheezing out of breath.

"Sayo! Respect your commander!" Koh warned her.

"It's okay Koh. Sayo, we're in an A-ranked danger situation and I need you to calm down." Julia stated to her.

"DarkmoonCITY has crumbled and fell to the enemy's hand and at this rate, the entire Digital World will soon follow." ChaosGallantmon informed her as well, looking towards the menace closing in on them.

"That thing degenerate everything it touched and can absorb the fractal data and all kind of codes, even humans." Ophanimon spoke up this time.

"Wait, wait! Isn't something like this already been handled two years ago? You know, Grimmon?" Sayo unsurely stated. She didn't want to remember that time.

"This new enemy has different formulation codes and data from what we face in Grimmon. While Grimmon released degenerating beams, this new enemy can degenerate digimon just by standing next to it and can absorbed data and codes. It's a different kind of enemy." Glare explained while the menace creep closer to them.

"How can we defeat those things?" Koh asked the question he and Sayo had wondered on their mind.

"That's what we're gonna do now! Julia, bring out the disks!" Glare told her as he too searched something from his pockets. A total of six gold colored disks was assembled in both of Julia and Glare hands.

"What are those?" Lunamon asked, her big round eyes blinked curiously.

"These disks represents each one of the known Digital Word dimension that we knew of." Julia stated, causing the teens and their partners wide-eyed.

The disks rose from their hands as they form a hexagon like shape and energy oozed at the disks making what it looked like a gate.

"Point your digivices at it!" Glare instructed. As the four tamer point their digivices towards the gate, only Koh's and Sayo's digivices glowed golden light around it. Their bodies started to be enveloped by the golden veil surprising them. Coronamon and Lunamon too glowed golden.

"I guess only you two can enter." Glare actually smiled. He looked at Julia as she too supported a smile. A smile that can only mean one thing: Proud.

"What is this? What do you mean?" Koh asked his commander as he looked at his glowing hands and body.

"The dimensions will only chose the best candidates to enter their dimension realm. I guess that means you two are chosen as the Digidestined." Julia smiled at both of them. She always knew that both of them supported the best quality of tamers could have and they always strived to be the best.

"Why would they choose us over you? Certainly both of you are stronger and have more experience than us!" Sayo claimed. She was pulled by the gate to begin traversing them. Lunamon latched at her left leg, frightened.

"It's not about strength, Sayo." Glare smiled at her. "Your feelings and the power of your heart excels us. We always knew that you and Koh are going to surpass us. And I guess this is the time."

The bridge started rumbling as both of the menace absorbed the bridge's data from each sides, slowly destroying it.

"Wait! What will happen to you two!?" Koh's voice full of panic as he held Coronamon in his chest.

"We'll fight those things to the very end." Glare told both the teens. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." he reassured them.

"This is your last mission. Operation Codename: Dive. Go to the five other dimensions and seek for help. Find the other digidestined and tell them there's an anomaly that will soon befall upon them. As the distortion of our dimension too will soon affect their worlds." Julia commanded them. Then she smiled softly. "Please, save our world. We believe in you." she said as she gently pushed them towards the portal gate. Julia and Glare both giving a salute to them.

"Chief Glare!"

"Chief Julia!"

Both teens cried as they saw the salute given to them by their commanders.

And the portal closed as Koh and Sayo entered.

"Well, Ophanimon I guess this is it." Glare smiled at his partner.

"ChaosGallantmon, we'll meet again." Julia too looked at his partner.

They exchanged salute as their fractal codes were being absorbed little by little as the menaces had close the gap between them, the bridge long gone.

"Until next time, Julia" Glare managed to say before dispersing completely. Julia smiled at him.

"Yes, until then."

_**Wow that was one heck of a prologue! **_

_**This idea just came to me as I replayed the old game Digimon Dawn on NDs and I thought, why wouldn't I crossover all the anime with this game?**_

_**Please continue to read this fic and my other fic as well and review them. Your reviews always managed to make me write more and more!**_

_**That's all from me, AmL! Ciao!**_


End file.
